Shohoku's Reunion
by o0linny0o
Summary: Shohoku members and ex-members would be meeting up for a 3 day reunion at mitsui's huge villa from his mega-rich parents. Find out how well the guys bond as well as enjoy themselves.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt of making my slam dunk fan-fic. I really do hope you will enjoy reading it and I hope to have some reviews or feedback so that I can improve and continue through this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shohoku's Reunion  
  
Time flies by very fast, Akagi previous captain of Shohoku and Kogure, vice captain soon left the team for unversity, passing on the role of captain to Miyagi. Mitsui also left the team but came back often to help as he was now home tutored.  
  
"Everyone! Gather round please." Miyagi calls out to his team members. He passed out some invitation cards which he explained were for a reunion and for ex-members , new members and current members to come together for 3 days.  
  
"Nyahaha. 3 days with Haruko, absolutely perfect!" Hanamichi thought, when Ayako swat down her fan onto his head. "Don't think I can't read your mind Sakuragi!" Ayako warned.  
  
The day came when the reunion started, everyone was in awe of Mitsui's Villa. "Mitchy, you sissy! How can you not invite me to your house before?" Hanamichi asked. "Could you let me use your indoor basketball court in the future, when I go outside it gets occupied by that do'ahou most of the time." Rukawa asked. "You live all alone here?" Miyagi fired another question right after Rukawa. Akagi and Kogure both shaking their heads," No wonder you get home tutored."  
  
"Cut it out guys!" Mitsui shouted. "My parents and siblings are either staying else where or are overseas, sometimes they do pay visits though and if you want to practice basketball, you can it'll be more fun to go 1-1" Mitsui did his best to reply but ignored Sakuragi for being so irritating.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Ayako and Haruko were busy in the kitchen preparing food for everyone, while the rest went to play some basketball. Soon Anzai Sensei and his wife came, she went to help out in the kitchen while he went up to see the game.  
  
"Hohoho you guys are doing great, nice court Mitsui" Anzai complimented. The game was Kogure, Rukawa, Akagi with 2 1st yrs against Miyagi ,Mitsui ,Sakuragi with 2 1st yrs. Yasuda was the referee and both teams did just as good. The game ended with a close score of 40-38. Mitsui did an exceptionally good job and scored most of the points though the were defeated and the blame was pushed on Sakuragi for his stupid lame attempts of shooting the ball of which the ball went over the basket or hit the basket and rebounded on his face.  
  
Soon it was dinner time, they all came down changed and started eating the food. After dinner, everyone was relaxed and doing whatever they liked, Mitsui's house was so huge that they were trying hard to keep to one thing. Akagi and Kogure were talking with some first years, Miyagi was helping Haruko and Mrs Anzai clean the dishes even though Mitsui insisted that the house keepers would clean it. Rukawa was sleeping outside the long wooden swing. Sakuragi watched some NBA games with Mitsui and Anzai which made him shout "I am Tensai, the FBI Players are nothing!" It led to everyone's attention and cause a sudden burst of laughter thoughout the house. "Its NBA, idoit!!!" Gori lay down a huge punch of his onto Sakuragi's head.  
  
Around late at night, everyone settled down and Mitsui brought them into their rooms...... "Woah, I got the sea view from the window, Nyahaha, Mitchy get some bananas from Gori or none of us will be able to have a good night sleep!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Shut up! Just go to bed" Mitsui shouted and slammed the door.  
  
This chapter has ended , the next chpt will introduce a few more ppl and a little much more about Mitsui and how the second day went by, I promise the second day will be much more exciting! 


	2. second dayBeach fun

Chapter 2(Beach out)  
  
I know the last chapter was a little short and not much humor was shown, I've tried hard to make this chapter interesting and I hope you all will like it.  
  
  
  
"Onichan! Onichan!" A voice of a girl could be heard. "Kyoru, you're back!" Mitsui replied. Almost everyone came out of their rooms, to find Mitsui hugging a girl. "Hey Mitchy you never tell me you got a girlfriend huh" Miyagi joked. "Baka! She's my sister! Anyway Kyoru, what are you doing here?"Mitsui asked. "I am staying in here permanently. After I got into some school trouble, I got expelled." Kyoru replied. "Nani! You little girl. How many times have I told you to stay away from Shizo!" Mitsui screamed. "Its not his fault, you know he got expelled too.. so I have already asked dad to make arrangements for us to transfer." "What! Did I just here "US" why do you keep helping that jerk!!!" Mitsui raise his voice.  
  
"Kyo-chan! Where are you?" A voice came from below. "How dare you bring him into our house you brat! I am gonna kill him!!!!" Mitsui ran down. All the others rushed down to stop him. Finally he saw shizo. He looked different from what he was last time. His hair to the original colour and from head to toe he just looks different. "Mitsui, take things easy.. they have turn over a new leaf after what you have told Kyoru, but you see these people form connections and still come after them and get them into trouble" Mitsui's dad appeared. Immediately all the players greeted him so formally, but Mitsui did not care. "Anyway he caused all this!" Mitsui argued. "You were one of them before Mitsui, Nyahaha." Sakuragi lauged. "Baka, can't you see Mitsui's dad is standing in front of us" Miyagi hit sakuragi hard with his elbow. "Anyway I'm sure you guys are hungry, go and help yourself with breakfast. Then afterwards I'll open the beach for you and you may help yourself to the boats and everything there" Mitsui's dad smiled.  
  
Breakfast kept everyone talking especially Sakuragi as usual trying to ask about Kyoru and Shizo's history, and bragging to them about his army and his basketball skills. Rukawa kept quiet as usual. Miyagi kept giving Ayako food which she passes on to Haruko. While Akagi took a healtier choice and went for cereal instead.  
  
"Onichan, I'll be starting school at Shohoku with Shizo. Are the first years nice? Anyway since you are home tutored could you bring me round the school next week?" Kyoru asked. "Sure, but don't go fighting there. Teachers there are scary." Mitsui warned "Nyahaha, if u have trouble just call Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi!" "Hohoho, Sakuragi didn't I warned you, mitsui, Rukawa and Miyagi about fighting" Anzai came down with his wife. "Mr Anzai and Mrs Anzai pleasure to meet you, Mitsui always tell me good things about you!" Mitsui's father stood up to shake both of their hands.  
  
After eating breakfast, they headed for the beach. Indeed there was everything there the water was clear, there were many fishes (sendoh's paradise) and boats, canoes and snorkeling equipment..  
  
"Since it's a time for us to bond, lets have a friendly boat race" Kogure announced. "Nyahaha the genius is here to win even if I'm on my own!" Sakuragi exclaimed. But by that time everyone has found someone to pair up with except him, his only choice was rukawa who was sleeping on a hammock. Mitsui went out and kicked him out of the hammock, which woke him up in anger. But after much persuasion, they had no choice but to pair up. "Stupid Rukawa, don't you there paddle or irritate the tensai" Sakuragi said "Baka, I think before you paddle much further the boat with over turn" Rukawa replied. Shizo being the judge and Kyoru being the supporter stood by the shore and when the whistle was blown everyone started paddling with all their might. Rukawa and Sakuragi's boat however stayed at the same spot as they had made no plan furthermore they had no intention to work with one another. After a few paddles they managed to come in a horrid position considering their atheletism of 2nd last, the last was Anzai and his wife. "Hohoho Sakuragi you do pair up well with Rukawa perhaps I should let you all work closely again in a basketball game" Anzai praised. Coming in first was Ayako and Haruko who were rejoicing with girl power! They had a nice long break to do whatever they wanted to do and rukawa went back to sleep. After getting so wet everyone went to change and Mitsui came out with a nice shirt and beach shorts and started serving them with cocktails. Sakuragi joined in and ended up serving his own cocktails which were called Gorilla Punch. In return he did get gorilla punches on his head.  
  
Later in the evening, when the waves got stronger, Mitsui and Kyoru ended up surfing, which made the team amazed that he could tackle big waves too. He thought them how to surf a little but the most successful was Miyagi who had the advantage of being shorter and had better balance, somehow sakuragi never managed to stay on for more than 5 seconds. Much later everyone went on Mitsui's speedboat to go out to the main beaches to watch the sunset. Mitsui made the boat go so fast that the first years started to feel scared every now and then he made sharp turns and soon he slowed down and parked his boat at his father's friends' shop. They walked to the jetty and was surprised to see Sendoh fishing there. They looked inside his fishing pail and ended up laughing after seeing the pail so clean and untouched. "Sendoh you're such a loser at catching fish" some laughed. They chatted happily with one more person til the sun set. They made their way back happily and took a shower.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2. Hmmm wonder what you all think anyway chapter 3 will come soon but I hope to see some reviews and chpt 3 will still continue from day 2 because I wanna add more fun as this will be their last night of stay. 


End file.
